Crimson Blade
by Satatchi
Summary: What are all these mysterious disappearances around Jerusalem, and what do they have to do with Altair? Heh, well you'll have to find out!   Rating may change in the future!


**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Some people are probably wondering why I'm starting ANOTHER STORY? Ha! I didn't start this one, well not recently anyway. I started right this a long time ago, 7th grade. Wow, where to all the years go? D: I'm old... D': not that old, mind you XD but still, I can remember Pre-school! Where they had all the naps and Goldfish you could EVER want! I wish High School was more like that, though it would be kind of awkward, hm? Little cups of goldfish and teenagers DO NOT mix well. If anything the crackers would be all around the classroom due to idiots throwing them at other idiots who would throw them back at said idiot who started it! And then it would turn into a World War 3 fought with GOLDFISH! the snack that supposedly smiles back! Anyway, enough with my ranting! _

_I found this while scouring the deep depths of my computer archives! I hope you enjoy it! _

_R&R PLEASE! _

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not in anyway own any part of AC, AC2, or AC Brotherhood!

* * *

Altair sat in a murky tavern, wary of his surroundings. Information gathering was a tedious job but he was required to do it in order to be in the right place at the right time. He sighed and took another sip of water. An hour later he finally got what he was looking for when three guards walk in the door, bringing the news from the city, parts where Altair hadn't visited yet.

"Have you heard," One said as they sat down at the table behind Altair," People are disappearing all over the city."

"10 in the rich district by what I hear."

The one that had just spoken shook his head sadly.

"Wee lads, too."

"Why would anyone want children?" the first one asked.

"Who knows, what I want to know is who's doing it." The Black eyed one across the table inquired.

"Have no idea, I hear it's only lads who have been taken."

"Nope, a young woman got snatched just last week."

"How do they do it?"

"Takes em' in the middle of the night, they do. And come morning, the people figure out that their loved ones are gone."

Altair decided that that was decent enough for a start. He stood up, paid the barmaid and walked out of the door.

* * *

_Where to next_, he thought.

Altair pondered a moment then decided, he would walk around and see what was interesting. His efforts were rewarded when he walked by the plaza. An old man was talking about how people should join him and help raise an army and whatnot.

When the man was done talking Altair slowly followed him into a alley, taking care as to not alert anyone around.

There the interrogation began. They started punching each other until the man cried out in pain and grabbed his newly broken arm.

"What do you want with me!" He yelled.

"If you value your life you'll tell me what I want to hear." Altair commented coldly.

The man glared at him and said nothing. That was a bad choice considering how bad of a day Altair had so far.

"You're testing my patience." Altair growled.

He flicked his hidden blade in and out, it calmed him to hear the gentle sliding sound, followed by a satisfying click as it glided gracefully into it's hidden sheath. The man was unnerved; the merciless gaze the skilled assassin was giving him mixed with the glint of the tiny blade on his antagonists' wrist setting him in fear. Altair rolled his eyes and slid back into the contractor.

"Where and When do Quadir and his followers meet?" Altair decided to start the conversation.

"When the moon is high, in the Northeast plaza."

"Good," Altair seemed satisfied and might have let the man live, if not for his mistake earlier." goodbye."

"Wha-?" The man dropped dead in front of Altair. His blood spilled over Altairs' boot.

"Disgusting," Altair commented as he examined his bloodstained foot," I really hope this doesn't stain."

Altair walked off to find the assassins bureau. Time to report in and get the feather.

It was time for some one to die.

Altair slowly walked through the streets of Jerusalem. The guards were being particularly nosey, or more than usual anyway. That ass Merrick didn't think he had enough information. So hard to reason with him, that man can hold a grudge. He sighed and cursed when he heard the "pleasant" shouts from the guards behind him.

Altair burst into a sprint and knocked down some stalls, ran down a few beggars, until he decided that he'd been leading them on long enough.

Altair whirled around. The guards were still there, albeit all the way ay the end of the street. He sighed, exasperated.

_Do these guys ever give up_, he thought as he rushed into a back alley.

He could still hear the cries of the startled people and the shouts of "Assassin!" and "Infidel". He grinned and started sprinting again.

"For the love of-" He grunted as the guards cut him off.

There was no escaping a fight now. Even the archers were watching from the rooftops.

_If they want a fight they'll get one_, Altair thought grimly and pulled out his sword.

Though it was twelve to one it was hardly a fair fight. Altair crouched and waited, looking for the one that would move first. One on his left moved in, taunting.

Altair gave a humorless grin. Two could play at that game. He slowly moved backward, retreating into the shadows.

"You fool!" A man that appeared to be the commander shouted, scowling at his hesitating men," This is an assassin we're dealing with, Watch your backs."

They turned around in the circles while Altair watched in amusement. That just gave Altair the opening he needed.

He switched to his throwing knives and started picking off the archers while the footmen played Ring-Around-The-Rosy with themselves. They were too disoriented to notice the dead troops that started raining down.

Altair decided to leave the guards. They wouldn't cause any trouble. just in case, though, Altair went up to each of them and hit them in the back of the head with his sword pommel.

* * *

**A/N: **_Reviews? Please? *holds up cookie* I have more! want one? just click on teh button! just one little click! XD I'm done harassing you, but I would like to know what you thought about it! I might be inclined to give you something better than a cookie . . . Another chapter perhaps! :D_


End file.
